The Descendants
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Spencer Wright vuelve al internado de Ever After High despues del verano y se encuentra con tres problemas: Su destino, una guerra entre los Royals y los Rebels...ah y su compañero de cuarto, Billy Joe Cobra.


**¡Bienvenidos a este raro AU que se me ocurrió cuando mi mamá me dijo que comiera manzanas!**

**Basicamente en este AU, los muchachos son parte de Ever After High(una caricatura creada por Mattel que tiene un canal de Youtube donde suben mini-episodios) y viven en el mundo mágico. Al final explicare algunas cosas sobre esta historia.**

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra, de 15 años, cerró el cierre de su maleta y suspiró.  
Hoy se iría al internado de cuentos de hadas, Ever After High. Un viaje de probablemente unas cuatro horas pero todo valdría la pena porque este año era el día del legado.

"Hey Tontín, cuidado con esa maleta."El azabache le dijo a uno de sus sirvientes enanos."Ahí están todas mis botas Marc Jacobs."

"Mi nombre es Frank."El enano castaño murmuró en voz baja, mientras salía del cuarto con una de las maletas del chico.

"Oh mi Grimm. No puedo creerlo."El joven dio una vuelta y cayó sobre su cama, riendo."El día del legado es este año. Por fin podré pararme en frente del podio y declararle mi destino al mundo. Seré el próximo Blanca Nieves. El primer Blanca Nieves hombre de mi familia."

Billy sonrió ante el pensamiento. Estaba a unos meses del día del legado, y lo único que le importaba en ese momento era su destino.

Su iMirror empezó a vibrar.  
Le había llegado un mensaje de Lolo Calorie, la descendiente de Cenicienta.

_**Lolo:**  
Hey B. ¿Qué hora llegas? Kleet y Jonah ya están aquí conmigo y vamos a pasear un rato por la Villa de Book End para esperarte._

_**Billy:**  
En un par de horas. Papá esta preparando el carruaje._

_**Lolo:**  
Nuevos zapatos en la tienda. Me tengo que ir a acomodarlos, probablemente use el descuento de empleados para quedarme con algunos. Te veo en EAH._

Billy Joe se levantó de su cama, y decidió ir a ver si el carruaje ya estaba listo. No podía esperar a ver a sus amigos, a ver quién le tocó de compañero de cuarto, a ir a orientación con la Reina Blanca de "El país de las maravillas" y a tener su día del legado.

Al llegar al jardín se encontró con sus padres, Jonathan y Brianna Cobra.  
Jonathan era alto de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio arenoso y tenía unos ojazos azul turquesa(los cuales su hijo había heredado).

Brianna era una mujer de mediana estatura, cabello negro como el de su hijo, piel pálida y ojos marrones.

"Mi amor."La reina abrazó a su hijo."Te voy a extrañar mucho."

Jonathan se unió al abrazo, y acarició el cabello de Billy.  
"Haznos orgullosos, hijo."El rubio dijo."Eres un Cobra, y los Cobra jamás se rinden."

"Johnny, no lo presiones."Brianna regañó a su marido."Es sólo un niño."

"Bree. Baruch tiene 15 años...ya no es un niño."Jonathan alzó una ceja.

A lo lejos, el azabache pudo escuchar a un grupo de sirvientas hablando.  
"¿Crees que el príncipe se vuelva como Christian y abandone todo?"Una voz femenina dijo.

"Josephine, él no es nada como ese idiota. Baruch sabe que es lo correcto y que no."Otra voz respondió.

Billy decidió ignorarlos.  
No le gustaba para nada que lo compararan con su hermano mayor. Él si seguía con las tradiciones familiares en comparación con Chris.

* * *

Pero no todo era color de rosa en otra parte del mundo mágico.  
Spencer Wright, el hijo de la reina malvada, se dirigía al antiguo cuarto de madre.

Era lo de siempre. Cenar y luego ir a hablar con su madre que estaba en la "prisión-espejo".

El joven, de unos 16 años, se detuvo en frente de la puerta del cuarto.  
"Vengo a hablar con mi madre."El castaño se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los guardias.

Uno de los guardias asintió, y abrió la puerta.  
Spencer estuvo apunto de entrar pero el otro guardia lo detuvo.

"Recuerda. No toques el espejo."El hombre dijo.

Wright puso los ojos en blanco. Todos los malditos días era lo mismo, no tenían que repetirselo cada día de su existencia.

El castaño movió al guardia a un lado, y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Tomó asiento en la cama y miró al piso, nervioso.

"Espejo, espejo en la pared...¿muestrame a mi madre?"El joven susurró.

El espejo se encendió y al principio solo se vio estática como sí se tratase de un televisor viejo.  
Luego una mujer de cabello pelirrojo apareció en el espejo, sentada en un trono morado de terciopelo. El cabello de la mujer estaba peinado en una forma de corona, y dicha mujer estaba usando un traje de prisión blanco con rayas negras.

"Spencer, cariño. Mira lo mucho que has crecido."Jane sonrió."¿Qué edad tienes ahora, príncipe? ¿14? ¿19? ¿21?"

"Mamá. Hablo todos los días contigo desde que te encarcelaron hace 2 años."Spencer dijo."Tengo 16."

Jane parecía sorprendida, mientras se acercaba al espejo.  
"Grimm mío. Mi niño tiene 16 añitos. Ya eres todo un hombrecito."La sonrisa de la pelirroja creció."Tu cumpleaños es en dos meses...¿verdad? Sí mal no recuerdo, en Octubre, mi príncipe de la maldad. Mi manzanita envenenada. Mi rey malvado."

Wright asintió.  
"Y hoy se supone que debo ir a Ever After High. Creo que en un par de horas."El castaño respondió, aún ignorando la mirada de su madre.

"Enderezate, Spencer James."Jane ordenó, y se sentó en el trono con los brazos cruzados."Un Wright siempre mantiene su postura derecha."

Spencer hizo lo que le dijo su madre.  
"Este año le mostrarás a ese niño mimado de que estas hecho. Recuerda no equivocarte como hicieron todos tus ancestros, y en vez de ponerle somnífero...ponle una buena cantidad de veneno a la manzana."La reina rió maléficamente."Así lo mataras de una sola vez y no obtendrá su final feliz."

"¿Pero si lo mato, no se borra nuestra historia?"El joven lucía un poco nervioso.

"Historia tan vieja como el Libro de Las Leyendas."La mujer negó con la cabeza."Nadie sabe si es verdad o no, pero deberías intentarlo, cariño. Tienes que ser malo como mamá. Intenta envenenar el mundo acuático como yo envenené el País de las Maravillas. Haz que todos esas princesitas y héroes en armadura te alaben."

Jane se levantó de su trono y se acercó al espejo, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el vidrio que la separaba del mundo exterior.  
"Déjame tocarte, hijo. Aunque sea sólo por el espejo."La pelirroja sonrió amablemente.

Wright sintió un extraño sentimiento en el corazón. Esperanza.  
¿Su madre lo quería? Tal vez ella no era tan mala después de todo.

El castaño estaba apunto de tocar el espejo, cuando se acordó de algo.  
"Mamá, te quiero."Spencer negó con la cabeza."Pero no voy a ayudarte a escapar."

"¡Cobarde!"La reina malvada gritó."¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un maldito cobarde al igual que tu padre! ¡Ojalá me llegues a decepcionar, niño malagradecido, porque te aseguro que te voy a desheredar!"

Con eso, el espejo mágico se apagó, dejando al muchacho en un humor amargo.

* * *

Cuatro horas después del largo viaje, el carruaje azul marino con detalles dorados se detuvo en frente del hermoso castillo de Ever After High.

"Grimm. Grimm. Todo se ve más mágico que el año pasado."Billy se bajó del carruaje con una sonrisa en la cara.

El azabache luego tarareó una tonada, y un par de animales del bosque volaron hacia él.  
"Por favor, lleven mis maletas a mi habitación."El chico les dijo.

Los animales asintieron, y se llevaron las cosas del joven a su habitación.

El director Glenn Ponzi, descendiente de los hermanos Grimm, salió de quién sabe donde a saludar a su alumno favorito.  
"Señor Cohen, bienvenido. Es un placer tenerlo devuelta en el instituto."El hombre habló en un tono serio.

"Hola Señor Ponzi."El joven saludó con una sonrisa."El placer es mío."

"Cohen, quisiera que me hicieras un favor."Ponzi inhaló aire por la nariz y exhaló por la boca."Tu compañero de cuarto era Jonah, pero...¿podrías ser el compañero de cuarto del señor Wright? Es para que ustedes dos se lleven mejor."

Billy Joe asintió.

* * *

Spencer tragó saliva, y se acercó al espejo que estaba la esquina de su cuarto.  
Odiaba con toda su alma viajar por el espejo mágico. Además de que era un poco peligroso, le daba mareos. Pero sí vives en un castillo cerca de un acantilado que lleva al mar...¿qué otra opción tienes?

Wright tomó un respiro antes de entrar en el espejo.

De un momento a otro, el castaño ahora estaba tirado en el piso de un cuarto de color morado y negro.  
"¿Estas bien?"Escuchó a cierta voz fastidiosa decir.

Grimm, no. Por el amor a Grimm, que el idiota de Billy Joe Cobra no fuera su maldito compañero de cuarto.

Spencer intentó levantarse, mientras observaba su lado del cuarto.  
Si, todo era morado y negro. Desde la punta de la línea divisora hasta el final de la mitad de la puerta.

Su mirada cayó del lado de su compañero de cuarto, y vio una visión de su cuarto perfecto. Paredes blancas con diseños dorados, muebles blancos con detalles rojos. Sus tres colores favoritos en el lado de su compañero.

"Hey."Una mano se movió en frente de su cara."¿Estas bien, compañerin?"

Wright miró al chico que estaba enfrente del él. El señor popularidad en persona.  
"¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? La carta decía que mi compañero de cuarto era Rajeev."El castaño resopló, molesto.

"El profesor Ponzi me dijo que me cambiara de cuarto para que nos llevemos mejor."Billy sonrió amablemente, mientras ayudaba al mayor a levantarse."¿Recuerdas que compartimos historia? Tú me envenenas, yo caigo dormido y..."

"Y la princesa te besa. Blah, blah, blah."El castaño puso los ojos en blanco."Ya me se la historia."

Un rugido extraño interrumpió la conversación del par.  
"¡Hechizos!"Billy Joe rió nerviosamente."Creo que olvide desayunar algo."

"Eh...mi sirvienta siempre me empaca comida por sí me da hambre durante el día. ¿Quieres algo?"Spencer se encogió de hombros, mientras agarraba su mochila que estaba tirada en el piso."¿Caramelos? ¿Sándwiches? ¿Un par de manzanas?"

"La manzana."Cobra dijo, y metió la mano en el bolso del muchacho.

Después de unos segundos, el azabache sacó la manzana del bolso y la limpió en su chaqueta. Estuvo apunto de darle un mordisco cuando...

"Nos estamos adelantando un poco en la historia."El menor sonrió presumidamente.

Pero Wright reaccionó de otra manera.  
"¡¿Qué?! ¡Y-Yo no trataría de envenenarte!"El castaño abrió los ojos como platos.

Billy rió.  
"Estoy bromeando."El quinceañero respondió, entre risas.

Y así comienza la historia de estos dos bros.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se que debería estar trabajando en "Living La Vida Cobra", pero cuando te viene una idea...tienes que aprovecharla. Descuiden, no voy a abandonar "LLVC". Esa historia es mi bebé. **

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Billy es Apple White y Spencer es Raven Queen. Porque Apple es una chica que solo piensa en su destino(como Bill piensa en sí mismo) y Raven esta trabajando para cambiar su destino(como Spencer se esfuerza en sus películas para ser un gran director de cine).**

**-Las historias a las que los personajes pertenecen las elegí por personalidad y/o por esquema de color(por ejemplo: Lolo es la descendiente de Cencienta porque sus colores se parecen a los de dicha princesa).**

**-Si, el padre de Bill esta vivo en esta historia.**

**-Si, en esta historia Ponzi quiere a Billy.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Posdata: Este va a ser un mini-fic que voy a hacer mientras que trabajo en "LLVC", así que no tendrá capítulos tan largos.**


End file.
